Fabien Ahmad
Fabien, a character in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is a potential member of your crew and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 3. Appearance Fabien has brown eyes, brown hair and facial hair. He wears a black leather jacket and black shirt with two necklaces, one with a horseshoe shaped pendant and one with a silver ring. Personality As he puts it: "I do fast, bold, or handsome. Quiet's not really in my repertoire". He also says he prefers to focus on the job (such as mapping out an escape route in case you, your Thief, and your Grifter need an out from the Royal Ruby Casino), although Eris can goad him into playing a round of blackjack. You find him brooding often, but tell him he has a "man-of-mystery" air about him. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco *Chapter 3: Pros and Cons *Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail (Determinant) *Chapter 5: Please Point That Somewhere Else (Determinant) *Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? (Determinant) *Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) *Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) *Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade (Determinant) *Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time (Determinant) *Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) *Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se *Chapter 13: I Love Hacks (Determinant) *Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing (Determinant) *Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) (Determinant) *Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Gino Aggrazzi Fabien dislikes Gino because of his narcissism. Both he and Tillie find it amusing if you talk down to him. In Chapter 12, he faces Gino again in the King's Circuit. If he is your driver, he must beat him in order to secure a getaway for your crew after the heist. Otherwise, he must sign a contract with Tristan Dumont to become his new driver for his races. Your Character You can choose to recruit either Fabien or Tillie to act as your crew's driver in Chapter 3. If you recruit him, he becomes a love interest for Your Character and you can also build up his trust throughout the book. You can go on a ride with him and kiss him in a premium scene of Chapter 3. In Chapter 5, premium scene, you can choose to dance with him and kiss him (again). In Chapter 12, he confides in you about how he was never able to win against a normal wheelman in a street race and that he discovered for himself that he is far away from being the best driver there is. You are able to tell him not to focus on impossible standards but rather on the present. He wants you to know that he is not always brooding. During the race you act as his co-driver, you keep lookout and advise him in difficult situations. After the King's Circuit, you have the option of spending time with him alone in Dumont's garage, where the latter houses a collection of fast and expensive cars. In Chapter 13, on the eve of the heist, you may choose to take him to bed. In Chapter 14, if his trust in you is high enough, he will tell you that it is not easy for him to open up but that he has your back. In Chapter 16, you have the option of hooking up with him in Las Vegas. Peter Graves If Peter is your Grifter, he tells Fabien in Chapter 12, that they are a lot alike. They're both incredibly handsome, strive to be the best in everything they do and will do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. Ansel Crane In Chapter 14, when your grifter tells Ansel about someone suspicious riding off in a motorcycle, Ansel sets off in pursuit. He gets into a car driven by Fabien, who leads a Blind Man's Chariot, taking him away from the wedding. Gallery Fabien Ahmad - Full.png|Full View Fabien Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Fabien Underwear.jpg|Underwear Trivia * He is an ex F-1 racer. He won 6 Formula One championships in a row. ** Asked in Chapter 12, if there's a race he enjoyed most, he will admit that Monza stands out to him due to the long since out of use high-speed oval track he somehow still managed to sneak onto. * If he is not your driver, he cameos in Chapter 12, in the King's Circuit. * The first time he was challenged to a street race, he lost badly. It shook his confidence. * Ahmad is of Arabic origin, which means "to thank" or "to praise". ** Fabien is the French version of the Latin name Fabian, which means "bean-grower" or "bean-seller". * In Chapter 16's premium scene, he reveals he is French and is offended by Las Vegas' tacky, gaudy Eiffel Tower. * In his "bad ending", he would have led the police on a car chase from New York to Arizona, where he would have been arrested. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Criminals